


Fatherhood

by SarahBearah1914



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Nesting, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBearah1914/pseuds/SarahBearah1914
Summary: A short little story about Yamato entering fatherhood.





	

When Yamato found out he was going to be a father it was both the happiest and most terrifying day of his life. He bought a small plot of land just outside the greater village area not too far from where his sempai’s own home was. If he listened closely enough he could hear the sounds of the ninkin on a quiet afternoon.  Yamato then built a house and garden on that land, excited for the day it was filled with love and laughter.

Not wanting to put strain on his lover, he organized a D rank mission for all of their belongings to be moved from their apartment to the house. He knew with his wood jutsu he could add more rooms later on, but he couldn’t help adding a few extra bedrooms, one for guests of course, but he didn’t want his own child to suffer a lonely childhood.

Yamato was looking forward to being a father. So much so that he built all of the furniture in his child’s room himself.  Hours spent carving by hand, channeling all of his feelings into the wood.

On the first night in their new home he couldn’t sleep due to excitement. He slipped out of the bedroom as quietly as he could as to not wake the sleeping love of his life. He made a beautiful rocking chair simple in design but sturdy with a back that gently sloped for comfort.

On the second and third nights he made dressers that would soon be filled with the clothes he would buy his child.

The fourth night of not sleeping he began the crib. The crib he came back to again and again, worried it wasn’t right until, weeks later he was sure it was perfect.

On one such night when Yamato was fussing his lover rolled to snuggle closer to him, so used to his warm and loving embrace that she woke when she didn’t feel him. She walked down the hall and stopped at the open door of the nursery to observe the man she was in love check all the furniture he so lovingly made and making sure the room for the child that they made was completely secure in both safety and comfort.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, whispering words of her love into his skin as she kissed between his shoulder blades.

“You’re an amazing man, and already a wonderful father. Come back to bed Yamato.”

He checked the traps one last time just to be sure before taking her hand and kissing the back of it and leading her to their bedroom. He let her settle into bed and get comfortable as he went through the motions of checking over their bedroom before getting into bed and curling himself around her. He’d done this their entire relationship, positioning himself so that if an intruder ever got into the house they would have to go through him before ever laying a finger on her. With a gentle hand over her stomach sleep settled over them. They needed to get rest; they had a doctor’s appointment in the morning after all.

 

Little did Yamato know that the nursery he was sure was perfect would get a complete over hall when they got home.

He never expected Sakura to tell them they were having a little girl.  

 


End file.
